


In Awe

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo has a realization after Liam drenches them both with water while doing the dishes.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	In Awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towine (blacktreecle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreecle/gifts).



> For Cai, who prompted "In awe, the first time you realised it" from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/632992481224605696/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) of prompts

It’s a normal night. At least what Theo has come to expect for normal over the past year. He’s sitting in the living room with Liam and his parents, a movie playing on TV. Every so often Liam will lean over and whisper something to him about what happens on screen, usually drawing an eye roll from Theo even as he fights back a smile. 

“Mom totally had the hots for Heath Ledger,” Liam whispers. “She still has a poster of him hanging up in their closet.”

“How would you know what’s hanging up in their closet?” Theo whispers back.

“Because he always goes snooping for Christmas presents every year,” Jenna says, clearly having heard them. “Despite knowing that I learned to not even keep them in the house _years_ ago.”

Liam shrugs, “It’s still worth a shot.”

“Doesn’t that take away from the fun of the surprise?” Theo asks.

“Exactly what I tell him every year,” Jenna says.

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam says. “Stop changing the subject.”

“Oh I know you were talking about the Heath Ledger poster,” Jenna says. Her lips lift into an amused smile. “But it’s not mine.”

“What? Who else would hang a Heath Ledger poster up in _your_ closet?”

Jenna raises an eyebrow, and Theo looks to where David is sitting next to her. He meets Theo’s gaze and grins. Theo laughs. “Looks like your mom isn’t the only one with the hots for Heath Ledger.”

“What?”

“It’s mine, son,” David says. 

“Seriously?” Liam asks.

David shrugs, “He’s an attractive man. I guess what you kids would call my bisexual awakening.” 

“Oh my god,” Liam whispers.

“We have bonded over our love for him,” Jenna says. “Amongst other things.”

“Oh my god!” Liam says louder. He shoots to his feet and grabs Theo’s hand, yanking him up. “Come on. We’re leaving.”

“If you’re not watching the movie, you could at least finish up the dishes,” Jenna calls after them.

“I shouldn’t after you just traumatized me,” Liam calls back.

Theo’s still laughing when they reach the kitchen. Liam turns on him and jabs a finger in his chest. “I don’t see how this is funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Theo says. “Your parents met and bonded over their love for the same man.”

“A celebrity,” Liam says. “It’s not as if they were both actually in love with him.”

“Couldn’t blame them if they were,” Theo muses.

Liam scoffs, “Don’t tell me _you’re_ in love with the guy too!”

Theo shrugs, “Why not? You really going to tell me you didn’t have a thing for Patrick Verona?”

“No!” Liam mutters. He turns away from Theo and turns on the water at the sink. He grabs the hose and starts spraying down the dishes.

Theo chuckles and walks up to him. He leans in close and whispers in his ear, “You know I can tell when you’re lying.”

Liam turns a denial on his lips. It falls short when water sprays everywhere, though mostly on them. Theo looks up from his drenched shirt to Liam’s wide eyes. Liam looks at him for a long moment, before erupting in loud, happy laughter.

And Theo… Theo just stares. He finds himself transfixed by the way Liam laughs. The way his shoulders shake and his eyes crinkle. The way his hair is sticking to his face from where the water hit him. It’s like suddenly everything is hitting him all at once and Theo can’t move. He can barely breathe. Not with Liam standing in front of him looking so damn beautiful. 

“I love you,” he whispers, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. The realization hits him suddenly, but he knows he’s felt it for a long time. He’s just never been able to find the words. Because he’s never felt like this before. Never thought he could. But standing here, soaked to the bone in Liam’s kitchen, he knows without a doubt that it’s true. He’s in love with Liam. “I love you,” he says again, a surprised, happy laugh escaping him.

He knows he should be worried about how Liam is going to take it. He doesn’t even know how Liam feels. But from the way Liam is looking at him, his lips pulled up into an amused smile, he knows it’s going to be okay.

“You’re looking a little shocked there,” Liam says. “Am I going to have to hose you down again?”

“I think your mom might complain about the mess on the floor,” Theo says, crowding in closer.

“You really want to talk about my mom right now?” Liam questions.

“I’d rather not talk about anything right now,” Theo says.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What else are you going to do? Finish these dishes?”

Theo shakes his head. He takes a shaky breath and raises his hand to Liam’s face. He hears the nervous uptick in Liam’s heart, and knows he’s not alone in this. But he still needs to be sure. He doesn’t want to get this wrong. “Liam, if you don’t… I don’t want to…”

“Oh just get in here,” Liam mutters, before fisting a hand in Theo’s shirt and pulling him in. Theo stumbles and slides a bit on the wet floor, but Liam catches him. He steadies him with a hand on his hip, while the other pulls him down by the shirt as he leans up and kisses him. 

“In case you hadn’t figured out, I love you too,” Liam mumbles against his lips.

Theo just has to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
